Fed Up
by saku642734
Summary: Harry can no longer handle the Dursleys. He decides to leave and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. On the way there he meets an interesting person. (Written for round 8 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition**

 **Round 8-** **The Wonderful World of Head Canon**

 **Seeker-** **[Captain, .Xanda, Wasps]-[Harry reaches his limit and leaves the Dursleys after Sirius is killed. He meets Lorcan d'Eath and gets involved with him and with vampire/creature politics. Harry wants to help them.]**

I have only been back with the Dursleys for two weeks. Summer has barely even started. However, with what had recently happened, what I had witnessed happen to Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, I just can't handle their bullshit this time for an entire summer. If I feel like this after two weeks, that should be a decent sign that I need to leave.

I pull out my trunk that I still haven't fully unpacked, and repack everything I will need for when 6th year starts. There is no way I am coming back here.

As it is 6 o'clock in the morning on a Monday, no one is awake in the Dursley household. Which makes it easy to walk out the front door without a fuss.

After I finally get to the corner, I raise my wand to hail the Knight Bus. I have enough Galleons on me to pay for a night's stay at The Leaky Cauldron, but I'll have to stop at Gringotts for more tomorrow.

The Knight Bus arrives a mere minute later. I climb in, carrying Hedwig and pulling my trunk behind me.

The familiar shrunken head greets me asking, "Where to, man?"

I reply, "To The Leaky Cauldron."

I make my way towards one of the seats when the head says his usual, "Take it away, Ernie!"

I quickly set down my trunk and cage next to a chair, barely having enough time to sit before the bus takes off.

As the journey progresses, I let my mind wander. Well, as much as riding in a high speed vehicle will allow.

I'm jolted from my thoughts when someone plops into one of the chairs closest to me. The bus isn't that crowded so this stranger sitting so close with many other chairs open is kind of weird. Being the-boy-who-lived usually gets me a lot of unwanted attention. Let's hope this isn't one of those times.

I start to suspect that it's not after about twenty minutes of silence. I glance over at him one more time before deciding he probably won't say anything. I look out the window to watch the scenery flash by at lightning speed, letting my mind wander back to my thoughts.

I'm again startled, this time by the man next to me finally deciding to speak.

"Just ask already, I know you want to," he says with a resigned sigh.

Thoroughly confused, I manage to force out a few words. "Uhh… ask what?"

He snorts and looks at me with an incredulous expression, as if it should be obvious what he's talking about. Since it is not in fact obvious, I can only manage to say, "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

Now he is just looking at me with a bewildered expression. "Do you really not know who I am?"

It seems like there is a good reason why I should. "Sorry, no, I don't. Should I?"

He studies me for a few moments, probably deciding if I'm serious or not. Finally, he seems to come to the conclusion that I am indeed very confused. He offers up his hand for a handshake. "My apologies, this rarely ever happens. My name is Lorcan d'Eath."

Shaking his hand I say, "I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." Sitting back in my chair, I think about his name and where I could have heard it before. I have a very faint recollection, probably from overhearing a passing conversation. Turning towards him I say, "I have actually heard your name before, but I can't remember when, and I don't know why."

He gives me a slight smirk. "I'm not surprised, most people recognize me for my songs, not because they recognize my face."

That would make sense, I probably have heard people in the common room mention him. But something is nagging at me that suspiciously sounds like Hermione telling me I forgot something that I should have been listening to.

I decide to pry a little and pass the time till my stop. "You said most people. Is there something else you're known for?"

He clears his throat and gives a shrug, looking embarrassed. "There are a decent number of people who know me to be half-human, half-vampire. Lets just say that kind of focused and obsessive attention can get very uncomfortable."

I throw my hands up in realization. "Of course!" I turn towards him, ignoring his startled expression. "That's why I heard your name before. My best friend read about you being an advocate for vampire rights or something like that." His expression morphs into surprise so I continue to explain, "The majority of our group of friends feel that Magical beings should be treated equally. My friend, Hermione, is crazy about it." I throw him a teasing glare. "She was so excited after reading about you that she gave us an hour-long lecture."

By the time I'm finished, he was actually blushing slightly. "No one has ever recognized me from that reading. Of course, people have seen it, but nobody ever brings it up when they see me."

I stare at him. "Really? That lecture was loud enough that the entire common room was forced to listen." I shrug, maybe he just doesn't meet that many Gryffindors who are still at Hogwarts.

He has a genuine smile on his face. "I appreciate the enthusiasm." His smile drops slightly and he releases a sigh. "Very few others share the same excitement. Most people only recognize the singer." He grimaces slightly. "The rest only see me as a ridiculous half-breed spouting off nonsense."

I sigh and sink back into my chair. Remus has that problem too, nobody taking him seriously and recognizing him for the great professor he is.

I look over at him and see a defeated look on his face. After a moment, I decide to try and help a little. "I'll be staying at The Leaky Cauldron for a while, possibly until the end of summer." I give him an encouraging smile. "Hermione will probably be joining me at the end of July. Why don't you drop by once in awhile?"

He looks intrigued but simply asks, "Are you sure? She wouldn't mind?"

I nod and say reassuringly, "Of course, she would love to meet you. She's also the smartest person I know and gives the best advice."

He nods absentmindedly, appearing to be lost in thought. "That sounds great. I just might take you up on that offer."

Just then the Knight Bus finally arrives at my stop, and I stand from my chair to grab my things.

We say our goodbyes and promise to owl each other soon with the details.

Heading off the bus, my mood has greatly improved. I have possibly made a new friend and set up some plans for the summer.

I'll have to owl Hermione soon. I can already see her brain working on the solution to the problem—with her enthusiasm where House Elf and Werewolf rights are concerned, I'm sure she will react just as strongly to vampire rights. With Hermione's brain and determination combined with Lorcan's inside knowledge and experience, I have hope that this issue will no longer be ignored by the masses. Besides, once Voldemort is gone, hopefully prejudice will be reduced as well, which I'm sure will help the cause.


End file.
